La fille d'un samouraï
by AikoAoki
Summary: Aiko, jeune fille de 17 ans , se trouve être la fille d'un ancien samouraï . Celle-ci se voit confier la tache par son père qui fait aussi d'elle un samouraï, de livré un message au Shinsengumi ainsi que de les aider dans leurs quêtes. La jeune fille part donc d'Edo seule pour Kyoto avec l'avenir du japon entre ses mains .
1. Chapter 1 l'arrivé à Kyoto

La fille d'un samouraï

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps dans les rues d'Edo où rare étaient les passsents . Malgrés tous, devnat une grande maison où vivait une famille respectée, on pouvait apercevoir un homme grand et musclé, habillé d'un Iaido gi vert foncé et d'un hakama, pantalon large plissé de sept plis, cinq devant et deux derrière, et muni d'un dosseret rigide appelé koshi ita, le tous noir, avec deux katana à la ceinture.

L'homme regardait à la fois inquêt et fier, la personne se trouvant devant lui qui était plus petite et beaucoup moins musclé avec un iaido gi bleu nuit et d'un hakama noir, se préparent au départ en finissant de préparer son cheval favorie à la robe à la robe aussi blanche que la neige recouvran le sol en plein mois de décembre et une crinière aussi noir que le charbon.

La personne chevaucha son compagnon à quatre pattes avant de jeter un dernier regard à l'homme, lui souriant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, tous se passera bien fit la personnes pour le rassuré

-Je l'espère mais...prend ça avec toi au cas où il t'arriverais quelque chose. dit-il en décrochant ses katanas de sa ceinture et en les lui tendant .

-Père ?! Vos katanas ?!

-Ce sont tes katanas à présent, c'est toi le samouraï désormais .

La personne pris les katanas et les mis à sa ceinture. Le Saya était blanc , le Sageo aussi tous comme le Tsuka tendis que le Tsuba et le Fuchi était argentés . Le Meguki était noir . Et cela pour les deux katanas .

-J'en prendrais bien soins père, je vous le promet fit la personne .

-Je compte sur toi .

-Je ne vous décevrais pas fit-elle avant de partir au galop sous le regard inquêt de son père qui une fois au loins fit :

-L'avenir du Japon est entre tes mains , Aiko .

Avant de rentrer dans sa maison .

La jeune fille après des jours à cheval, arriva enfin à la capital, Kyoto . Le cheval était au pas, tranquillement tendis que la personne sur son dos regardait dans tous les endroits. Puis, elle s'arrêta devant un petit commerce tenu par un couple de personne âgés . elle descendit de sa monture avant de prendre la bride afin qu'il reste à ses côtés.

-Bonjour ! que ouis-je faire pour vous ? fit l'homme, un katana à la ceinture surement pour se protéger des attaques.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je cherche le shinsengumi .

-Le shinsengumi ?

-Oui, j'ai un message important à transmettre.

-Eh bien-

Le vieille homme fut coupé par un groupe de trois hommes, des saouraïs qui avait entouré la personnes qui ne sembalit guère effrayée .

-Tu vas où comme ça dit moi, avec ton jole minois ? fit l'un deux en prenant son menton entre ses doigts .

-Au shinsengumi fit la personne en ibérant son manton d'un revers de la main.

-Au shinsengumi ?! Pourquoi aller là-bas, viens plutôt avec nous ? dit-il en la preant par le bras.

-Lachez-moi .

-Non .

La personne sans lacher les brides de son cheval, mis le katana sous la gorge de l'homme.

-C'est la dernière fois que je le dit, lachez-moi .

-Ou sinon quoi fit le samouraï une mains sur son katana qui n'étais plus dans son fourreau vu que la personne l'avait pris et lui avait mis sous la gorge.

-Je ne vais pas salir mes sabres avec votre sang , sale porc .

-Que ?!

Lhomme essaya de prendre son katanas mais se reçus un coup de genous dans le ventre qui le fit tomber à terre.

-Alors? Quelque peut m'indiquer où se trouve le shinsengumi ou il veut finir comme lui dit-elle en poussant l'homme à terre du pied.

-Que se passe t-il ici ? fit alors une voix grave derrière la personne qui se tourna vers un homme grand, au long cheveux noir ataché en une queue de cheval, avec un iaido gi violet et un hakama clair, des yeux violet et de sabre à la ceinture, signe qu'il était samouraï avec un kimono bleu frappé du caractère MAKOTO qui signifie fidélité/sincérité.

-Je demandais on chemin à ce commerçant lorsque se groupe d'homme car pour moi se ne sont tous sauf des samouraï, ma interpelé et impotuné si l'on peut dire.

-pourtant c'est vous qui avait un sabre en main et c'est lui qui est à terre.

-Ce katana lui appartient et je l'ais simplement assomé avec mon genoux fit la personne en laissant tomber le katana, la pointe vers le sol, jusqte à côté de la tête de l'homme, qui se plenta dans le sol .

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-et que cherchais-tu ?

-Vous .

-Nous ?

-Oui, vous êtes bien le shinsengumi ?

-Oui

-J'ai un message à vous transmettre fit-elle en sortant une lettre où y était caligrapié à l'encre noir " Shinsengumi" .

-Suivez-moi.


	2. Chapter 2 rencontre avec les membres

La personne suivit l'homme qui était accompagné de plusieur personnes dont un homme grand, au long cheveux violet foncé attaché en queue de cheval qui retombé sur son épaule droite et une grosse mèche qui lui cachait la partit droite de son visage habillé d'un kimono noir et d'une écharpe blanche ainsi que d'une ceinture blanche où deux katanas étaient au côté gauche.

Il la regada impassible avant de retourné au côté de l'autre homme, entamment une conversation .

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Non, mais elle dit avoir un message pour nous .

-Certe, mais une fille .

-Et ?

-Elle a deux sabres à sa ceinture et semble parfaitement bien les manier ainsi que ce battre .

L'homme aux yeux violet regarda par dessus son épaule la jeune fille qui tiré les brides de son cheval . Alors qu'elle regardais son cheval, elle tourna son regard vers l'homme, se sentant fixé.

L'homme regarda la jeune fille avant de descendre son regard à sa ceinture et de constater qu'elle avait bien deux katanas, avant de remontait son regard et de le plongeais dans celui vert de la jeune fille . Ils se mit alors, sans savoir pourquoi, à la détailler. Elle était plutôt petite et mince, portant parfaitement son kimono, avec des cheveux mi-long chatain et des yeux vert jade pour une peau étrangement pâle.

-Toshizô ? intervint alors son camarade .

L'homme reporta alors son attention devant lui.

-En effet c'est étrange.

-Vous pensez que sait une espionne ?

-Un espionnes ? Peut-être, il faudra se méfié et la surveiller.

-Bien .

Une fois arrivé au shinsengumi, la jeune fille partit m'être son cheval dasn les écuries après que l'on lui est montré la destination.

Là-bas, alors qu'elle s'occupait de son compagnon. Une jeune femme de a peut prêt le même âge arriva. Elle était aussi petite qu'elle, les cheveux brun attaché en une queue de cheval haute et des yeux brun avec un iaido gi rose et un hakama clair .

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers la nouvelle venue qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Tu dois être notre invitée ?

-Oui, je suis la pour délivrée un message .

-Je sais, je suis la pour te prévenir que l'on t'attend.

-Je vous suis fit-elle en caressant une dernière fois son cheval et en suivant l'autre jeune femme .

Elles arrivèrent bien dans une pièce où, en plus des deux hommes qu'elles avaient suivit, 5 autres étaient.

La jeune fille s'assit en face des hommes avant que l'homme au yeux violet ne prennent la parole.

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerasi savoir qui tu es ? fit-il d'une voix éttonament sévère et froide .

-Mon nom est Aiko Matsatuki .

-Matsatuki ? fit un jeune homme du même âge environ que la jeune fille, plus petit que les autres mais plus grand qu'elle, les yeux turquoise, de long cheveux brun attaché en une queue de cheval haute qui lui arrivé à la moitié du dos comme l'homme aux yeux violet et un kimono sans manches vert .

-Oui.

-Comme le samouraï Kyo Matsatuki ?

-Oui, c'est mon père.

Les hommes parurent surpris avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne dorelement enjoué .

-La chance ! On la fille de Kyo Matsatuki ! Je m'appelle Heisuke Tôdô, tu peux m'appeller Heisuke si tu veux dit-il en lui offrant un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit chaleureusement, le faisant rougir .

-Et que viens faire la fille de Kyo Matsatuki ici ? fit un aute homme gradn et musclé, des cheveux chatain dont une partit était attaché en chignon avec des yeux vert, habillé d'un pantalon de toile vert et d'une veste de kimono marron, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Mon père m'as envoyé ici afin que je vous tranmette un message.

-Et quel est-il ?

Aiko fixa l'homme en le scrutant dans les moindre détailles.

-Vous êtes le président du Shinsengumi ?

-Non, mon nom est Sôji okita, je suis le chef de la première division .

Aiko tourna alors son regard vers Heisuke.

-Capitain de la huitième division fit-il avec le sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de redevenir sérieuse et de dirigeais son regard vers un homme grand et musclé, les yeux vert et de long cheveux brun attaché en une queue de cheval basse portant un kimono sans manche blanc avec les bordures rouge, ouvert sur son torse et un hakama gris .

-Sanosuke Harada, capitaine de la dixième division .

Elle dirigea son regard vers un homme grand et musclé les cheveux brun en bataille, un bandeau vert dans les cheveux, des yeux bleu, habillé d'une veste noir sans manche avec les bordure blanche, ouverte sur son torse avec un kimono vert qui laissé voir tous son torse et un pantalon de toile blanc avec une ceinture vert kaki .

-shinpachi Nagakura, capitaine de la seconde division.

Elle continua sur un homme grand mais mince, avec des cheveux noir qui lui retombé aux épaules, des yeux jaunâtre et des lunettes rondes sur le nez, habillé d'un kimono noire.

-Keisuke Sannan, je suis en quelque sorte le sientifique du shinsengumi.

-Vous n'êtes pas samouraï ?

-Je ne le suis plus depuis que j'ai était blesser, m'empêchant de anier mon katana.

-Je suis désolée .

-Ce n'est rien.

Elle dirigea ensuite sin regard vers l'un des deux hommes qu'elle avait croisé dans la rue. Celui-ci lui répondit impassible et froidement:

-Hajime Saito, Chef de la troisième division .

Puis elle regarda l'homme aux yeux violet qui fronça les sourcils .

-Je suis Hijikata toshizô, je suis le vice-président du shinsengumi .

-Donc vous devez être le président du shinsengumi fit-elle en fixant un homme grand et musclé, plus vieux que les autres, les cheveux brun en pic et les yeux gris, habillé d'un kimono vert avec un hakama gris foncé et une veste noir.

-En effet, mon nom est Isami Kondo, enchanté .

-Moi de même .

-Pourquoi avoir fait le tours de toutes les personnes ?

-Afin d'être sur que je remettrait la lettre au vrai président du Shinsengumi comme me la ordonné mon père.

-Bien, allons dans ma chambre fit Kondo en se levant suivit de Aiko .


	3. Chapter 3 La lettre

La chambre de Kondo n'était pas bien grande et avait une table basse en guise de bureau. Kondo s'assit et Aiko en fit de même en face de lui.

-Je vous écoute, maintenant que nous sommes au calme, quel est se message urgent que vous deviez me transmettre ?

la jeune fille ressortie alors la lettre avec marqué dessus "Shinsengumi" Et la lui tendis .

-Que contient-elle ? fit Kondo en la prenant.

-Je n'en sais rien, d'après mon père, je dois le découvrir en même temps que vous, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a interdit de l'ouvrir tant que je ne vous l'aurez donné.

-Je vois.

Kondo ouvrit la lettre avant de la lire à haute voix.

"Chère Kondo-san,

Mon nom est Kyo Matsatuki, ancien samouraï, j'ai envoyé ma fille vous transmettre ce message car je devait protêgé le reste de ma famille mais aussi car Aiko vous sera d'une grande aide.

D'après mes information, dans trois jours, le Shinsengumi sera attaqué mais non pas par des soldats, mais part des rasetsus.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, mais cela sont différent des autres, croyait moi, je l'ais est vu et je ne suis pas le seule; c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai fait de ma fille un samouraï et l'asi envoyé chez vous. Elle seule peut vous aider ! Car, les rasetsus ne s'arrêterons pas là, je ne serrais pas éttonné si il cherchaient à s'en prendre à bien plus haut voir même à l'empereur lui-même ! Et si c'est le cas, le Japon est en grand danger car si Kyoto est anéanti, il s'éttendrons dans tous le japon peut-être même dans le monde.

Sur ceux, je vous dit au revoir ou adieux.

N'oubliez pas de brûlez cette lettres, car si celle-ci tombe entre de mauvaise ain, cela peut avoir des répercutions catastrophique. "

Une fois fini, Kondo dirigea son regard vers la jeuen fille qui avait un visage sérieux et impassible mais le fait qu'elle resserre son hakama sous son poing prouvait au fond elle, qu'elle n'était guère rassurée.

-Aiko-san?

-C'est pour ça que mon père ne voualit m'en parler, il savait que si il m'en parlait je...Maudit rasetsu !

Kondo la regarda avant de ranger la lettre et de se levait tous comme la jeune fille.

-Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous prépare une chambre, vous devait vous reposer après ce long voyage, je m'en vais informer tous le monde.

-Bien .

Tous deux sortir de la pièce avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Aiko, déposa ses katanas juste à côté de son oreillé avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir, tenant ses sabres fermement contre sa poitrine, épuisée.

* * *

Je tiens à informer que le scénario sort tous droit de ma cervelle en ébullition constante et que cela n'est jamais arrivé que se soit dans le manga comme dans l'histoire.

Sur ceux, n'hésitez à mettre des reviews ^-^


End file.
